Singing
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Dante/Nero yaoi dont like dont read! No sum ha! RRA and enjoy! All done!
1. Chapter 1

Nero's POV  
>"Hey kid! Come 'er!" Dante calls to me from upstairs. "Old man!" I growl not wanting to give up my warm spot on the sofa. Its freezing, I'm cold and just because the half demon jerk wants something doesnt mean I'm gonna to get up! "I got a job for you~" Dante sings and I quickly jumps up stairs. Dante only let me go on one mission for the past two years I've been here and I'm glad Dante is finally giving me something to do. I burst through the door and immeditly regret it. "Why dont you try wearing clothes before you call me, perv!" I blush, turning away and leaning on the door frame. I had fallen for the Dante long before I moved in. Lady even notctied but Dante was more stupid the she was I guess. So having Dante call me into his room while only wearing a towel around his wasit was something I had to get use to. "Some guy called saying a demon is playing strange music, singing, luring and killing people in some old opera house. I'm more of a hard rock person so I figured you could handle this." Dante throws the file at me and smirks as I catch it without paying attention. "Oh and just cuz you love looking at my body doesnt mean Imma perv. It means you are." Dante laughs. I know he was teasing but I couldnt help but blush more. Then something Dante said took my mind from said half-naked half-demon. "Opera house?" I love the opera! Ever since the ophanage took all of the kids to see 'The Phamtom Of The Opera' I've loved it. "Yea. Get going everything is in the file." I smile before I run downstairs and out.<p>

As I walk into the old opera house, I hear soft singing and a...flute? I slowly contine walking, not trying to hide my steps.

_"Ahh...I half demon...What no more full-bloods?"_ I hear silk voice bounce of the walls as the flute continues in a soft tune.

"Hmp. Half demons are worse trust me." I roll my eyes. I couldnt see anything but I know she could see me. I mean come on! My devil bringers a dead give away.

_"Whatever the case, I only hope your more fun and tasty then these humans."_ she hiss.

"Eh. Humans are fun too. Lady can show you a pretty wild time. She already piss's Dante off..." I mumble the last part to myself.

_"Dante? Dante Sparda, brother of Vergil?"_ the woman screechs and I hold back the urge to cover my ears. "The very same asshole. Both of them. Why? Dante never called you etheir?" I smirk as I hear her growl.

_"The Sparda family is full of weakness! Your working along with Dante?"_ she growls.

"Sadly yeah, I why dont we cut this little crap fest and lets see what ya got." I smirk as I swing blue rose as a taunt.

"Cocky arent we?" she laughs and the stage curtains open to show a red head in a nicely torn blue dress.

"I learned from the best!" I shout jumping on the stage. As soon as I do she turns to me. She is very beatuiful..."This is how you get them huh? Lure them in with the nice singing, once they see you, their putty." I sigh and throw blue rose on my shoulder. "Such an old trick." I tsk. "Trick? So I have no affect on you then..." she smiles and I can see her fangs. "Your real pretty but your not my type!" I shout charging towards her. She dissolves and I catch myself before I fall.

"But Dante is isnt he?" I can hear her above the stage. I take a deep breath. Mine as well admit it..."Yeah he is!" I yell and shoot where I hear her vocie. I know I hit her when she falls hitting the front of the stage.

_Living in peace so it's called_

_Following him, being dragged like a doll_

_Never knowing how he feels_

_Makes it hard to eat even just one meal~_

I swing repeatdly, hoping to shut her up. She uses whatever the hell magic and blocks.

_Cant control your brains image_

_But you cant have him think your timid_

_You've fallen head over heels_

_But it cant be reveled~_

I try to shoot her leg and she jumps. She smiles and snaps her fingers, making six more of her appear. They form a line and continue singing(Rhyming more like)

_The cocky half devil is a bag of candy for everyone_

_How do you know? He tells anyone_

_The pain that shows in your eyes_

_When he tells you about every sexcapaid he's had since 9'_

_There's still hope you tell yourself every day_

_with every ruffle of your hair each pay~_

It's getting to me, I'll admit. I shut my eyes and hit the third one to my left and she falls to the ground. "B-but how?" she stands and I can tell she's weak but not done. "Hey your pretty good but I'm just better." I smile smugly. She stands and a twisted looking gun that's almost as tall as her from fucking nowhere! "Oh thats bullshit is what that is..." I mumble dodging the first shot._ 'Dammit!'_ I mentally curse as she continues to sing.

_He loves you, he does_

_He may call you punk and kid_

_but if you were on sale he'd be the highest bid_

_What will you do? Will you return his love or brush it off like mud_?

She throws some metal, sharp shit at me and I block with my devil bringing but I fall to the ground as one of her big ass bullets hit my shoulder, making blue rose fly out of my hand. "Fuck..." I groan. _'She's lying! Dont listen..._' I tell myself. "Oh are you done already? I was hoping to have more fun but I guess we can cut this little visit short." She walks over to me and points her gun to my head. I get an idea and act scared. Shaking, almost crying damn! I'm the best actor ever! I slowly reach for my gun and quickly shoot her the leg, making her fall to her knees. I roll over and pick up my sword and shoot her again so she lays on her stomach. "Hey just for kicks what's your name?" I ask, readying to chop her head off. She turns her head to me and grins. "Bullina." I smirk. "Hmm." with that I bring my sword down on her neck. I hear something fall next to her gun. I bend down and shine my bringer on her gun and a swirled mixed/changing colors amulet with a chain that looks like gold and silver string. "Cool." I say smiling and take the gun and the chain. He loves you... Yeah I wish...

"Hey Nero." Lady and Trish call as I walk in. I wave and throw Bullina's gun on Dante's desk. "There ya go old man." Dante looks over his magazine and when he glances at the gun he puts the whole magazine down. "Nice kid." Dante nods as he picks the gun to inspect it. I mumble my thanks, blush and head upstairs. "Whoa whoa whoa kid! You ok?" I stop in front of the stairs as I hear Dante get up from his seat. _'The bullet wound...rrrrrrriiiiight._.' "I'm fine. I'm not mad outta glass but you shouldnt get up from your chair old man. Might break a hip." I smile, trying to hide the sudden pain in my shoulder. "Ha ha ha. Very funny kid..." Dante mumbles sitting back down. Before I head up stair I get stopped..AGAIN! "Hey what's that?" Lady points to the amulet around my neck. "Oh well when I killed her this fell and it's really pretty so I took it." I say, taking the chain off to show. "It does look pretty!" Trish jumps up and trys to snatch it. "Hey! Mine." I say head upstairs. "Come back here! You can give it to me or I can rob you!" I hear Lady threaten. "Yeah right!" I yell back, laughing. Once I close the door all the smiling and happy fly out the window. I sigh and sit on my bed, forgetting the bullet.

_Spending each day with him is hard_

_Wishing I could go to the goddamn bar!_

_But drowning my sorrows in liquor wont help_

_Not when I felt how I felt_

_That night a spark flew through the air_

_And him not doing anything was hard to bare_

_Why didnt he?_

_Maybe it just wasnt ment to be_

I realize that I'm singing and slap my hand on my mouth. "What the hell...?" I ask myself slowly,hoping I dont break out into song again. I quickly shake my head at my gut feeling yelling 'Something's WRONG!' and I go take a shower. When I come out I patch up my shoulder, I place the jewel next to my bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No way

I wake up to...Dante singing? I get up, grab the chain, put it around my neck and tip-toe to the bathroom.

_He's a little damn punk_

_Hell yeah! You would've thunk_

_Kid may be tough_

_But he's still a big fluff_

_He's something I'd like to get my hands on_

_I guess I'm kinda fond_

_The kid's good looking,tough and smart_

_Wonder if he and his hoe part?_

_He'll be mine in a day_

_He'll hug me and say_

_'I love you Dante'_

Oh. My. GOD! I clamp my hands over my mouth at the same time as Dante stops and looks confusingly at himself. "What the fuck...?" Dante mumbles around his toothbrush. _'Cant be about me! It cant!...Maybe he really is a petifile...'_ I think to myself slowly backing away from the door. As soon as I go to shut my bed room door the front door to Devil May Cry slams open. "Dante! Nero! Get down here NOW!" Lady...always Lady. I can here Trish trying to hold the pissed-off sounding human down. Me and Dante meet at the top of the stairs. "Know what this is about?" he whispers. "Not a damn clue." I whisper back. "Number one-Ew. Just cuz you guess wanna make out doesnt mean you have to make me and Trish wait." she pauses and I take that as a que to look at ourselves. Me and Dante exchange confused looks then I actually look at us. I'm in nothing but my red and blue boxers while Dante is wet and soaked with a towel wrapped around his wasit and...wait...When the hell did his hand find it's way around my shoulder. "Perv..." I mumble blushing and pushing him away. He smiles. "Not like you two havent done that to me." Dante winks and I see Trish and Lady blush. "Not the point. Would you mind telling me why me and Trish woke up singing love songs in our toothbrush this morning?" Lady blazes. Me and Dante look at each other. "You too?" we both ask together. "Thank pizza! I thought it was only me." Dante sighs. "Gotta agree with you there old man. I thought that too." I say shaking my head

_How could this had happened?_

I quickly cover my mouth. Everyone stares at me.

_What's this all about?_

I look at Dante whose doing the samething now

_I know it's your fault Dante! I just do._

Me and Dante start to giggle as Lady joins. We all stare at Trish.

_I got to agree with Lady so yeah me too_

"Oh no.." Dante whispers. "Oh god!" I groan

_L-Could it be demon playing with us all?_

_N-Maybe its a guy whose big, buff and tall_

_T-It cant be! I havent felt a thing_

_D-Could it be a human?_

_N-Pfft yeah probably one of your flings_

_T-I cant keep going out singing like this!_

_L-Netheir can I! I agree with Trish_

_N-If it's a demon you think it can fly?_

_All-Whatever it is we'er gonna beat! All of us here at Devil May Cry!_

Everyone stares at each other. "Texting from here on out?" I suggest softly, not wanting to break out in song again. Everyone nods and pulls out a phone.

A/N-My friend helped me with the lyrics


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3**Bullina?

We all chat in one big room, trying not to speak untill we figure out just what has us singing

**Look! I'm not saying anything more!-L**

**You werent saying anything in the first place-D**

I smile as Lady glares at Dante.

**Ok ok just...how long?-N**

**About almost 1 year and 13 months. Gonna be 2 years on New years.-T**

I watch as Lady and Trish intiwne their fingers. I glance very quickly at Dante then Lady.

**Privite Message**

**You really love the idiot dont you?-L**

I look at Dante making face at Trish and Trish getting up to punch him. I smile

**Privite Reply**

**Yeah I do...-N**

_Main chat_

**Do you guys think it really could be a demon?-D**

**It's possible-L**

**Hey kid whats the name of that demon you fought yesterday?-D**

**Uhhhh...Bullina I think-N**

**That's it!-T**

**Damn kid its the chain!-D**

**What?-N**

**Opera, her magic amulet, gettin the idea?-L**

**Well lets get rid of it-D**

**Hell no!-N**

**Come on kid! I aint singing no more-D**

**We dont even know for sure!-N**

I hear Dante sigh.

**What? What is it old man? Spill it!-N**

Dante and Trish exchange looks.

**When me and Trish were partners her sister would come over to visit...-D**

**Oh goddammit! You've GOT to be kidding!-N**

I look at him with disbelieving eyes

**Soon I kinda chased after her.-D**

**I told him, but he didnt listen-T**

**He became obbsesed with her. He'd do anything for her, which is only stage two of that necklace-T**

**Stage two?-L**

**Yes. Stage one has passed. Us singing and the amulet controlling what we sing about. Stage two will draw your love to you like your the best looking thing ever!-T**

**Oh well that's not _that_ bad..-N**

**It gets worse. Soon you will have no control over your movements only your thoughts. Maybe about six months later your love will soon find you replusive, hideous.-T**

I know I go pale when Lady sends me an 'are you okay' look. I nod

**Next, in heart break, you'll kill yourself. Bullina made sure that her power stayed her power.-T**

**See now kid? We have to get rid of it.-D**

I look at Dante's worried face.

"Ok...I'll get rid of it." I speak softly and smile as Dante's worried look turns into one of relief. _'He cares...'_ I try to remove the necklace but it doesnt bugde.

A/N-No singing here sorry! Next chapter will tho ^^ promise! For thoses who dont get it Bullina is suppose to be Trish's sister!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Not made of glass..

The more I try to take off the chain the more it felt like my lungs were giving out. "D-Da..nte!" I wheez out, falling on the floor. "Nero!" Dante shouts, kneeling next to me. I would smile but ya know, breathing seems more important. "Come on kid dont give out on me!" Dante pulls and pulls, trying to rip off the chain. "FUCK!" I scream in pain. My chest feels like its on fire...My vision fading..._"Nero!"_...Dante.

Couple of hours later

I wake up in Dante's bed. I look over to see Dante whose sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

_I'm probably not gonna make it_

_My hearts not strong enough_

_So go ahead and take it_

_Never thought I'd feel this way_

_I've always kept my heart at bay_

_Maybe one day_

_I'll get enough coruge to say_

_'I love you Dante'_

I smile and bring my devil bringer to wipe my eyes. An idea pops in my head and I look to see if the amulet is still on my chest. It is! I go to grab it with my devil bringer but stop when Dante starts to sing in his sleep.

_Your gonna make it through_

_You just got to!_

_It feels like a tide_

_Of love and passion_

_When your by my side_

_Never thought a kid like you_

_Would take my heart and be able to rip it in two_

_Maybe before the day is done_

_and we'er all havin fun_

_Hopefully before you hit me with an arrow_

_I'll be able to say_

_'I love you Nero'_

I see Dante smile a bit and snore. _'Damn old man...Got me all emotional and shit..' _ I laugh softly wiping the gush of tears from my eyes. I take a deep breath and position my claws around the chain, in the middle of my chest. I take another deep breath and dig in. "AH!" I yell, and bite my lip trying not to wake Dante. _'He loves me..' _ I try to distract myself as I dig deeper and wrap my claws around the metal amulet and rip. "Fuck!" I scream in pain and hold up pieces of my skin, chunks of meat and the bloody chain. _'He loves me not...'_ I turn my head spot Dante's horrified face. "See old man? Not a... piece of glass..." I gasp with a small smile, throwing meat, blood, skin and the necklace on the blood. "Fuck! Nero what were you thinking?" Dante jumps on top of me, puting his knees on etheir side of me, bundles up the blanket and pushes it on my chest. "Puntured...my lung...Not helping..." I know he was trying but he wasnt. _'He loves me...' _

"Shut it! I putting persure so maybe the bleeding will stop!" I hear Dante's vocie crack and I look up and see that he's tearing up. "Dante...not worth it.." I was trying to tell him not to cry over me but..chest, cant breath so there's that. "Dammit! Nero come on...ya gotta stay up!" he's fully crying. "Dante...knocking out...'gain.." I whisper. "Not if I can help!" I was gonna ask but when I feel two fangs bite my neck I got a bit distracted. I bite down on my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. "What the fuck...Dante..?" I began yelling then mid-sentence the seering pain turned into blissful pleasure. I dig my devil bringer into his back, arching my back. I hear him purr. "Damn horny...mas-!" I'm cut off when he bites down harder. "Damn..!" I moan, throwing my head back. Dante pulls away and I look up at him. I can see his eyes, glazed over with lust. He points to my chest and removes the bloody blanket from my chest. _'He loves me not...' _I look down and the huge hole is gone. I look back up to thank him only to find his face is only inches away. "Dante..." I breath. "Nero..."

A/N-Huh? Huh? RRA!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5```Confessions

"Dont play around like that old man!" I try and push him. _'He doesnt love me!' _ "Who said I'm playing 'round kid?" Dante breaths on my neck.

_I love you kid_

_Always have always did_

He sings in my ear. I freeze up. _'He's for real...?He cant be singing from the chain anymore...'_

_I hate to say_

_but I love you too Dante_

Dante kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Is that why you ripped out the chain...?" he asks, laying his head in the crook of my neck. I slowly nod my head and look at the window. "Look at me." I turn my head slightly. "I will never ever find you ugly and I will never leave nor let you leave." Dante's eyes sparkle. I laugh. "That good to know old man..." I smile and try to stifle a yawn. Dante sees, flips down on my right, flips me so my back molds in with his chest and wraps his arms around my waist. "Go to bed." he breaths into my neck. "Yessir..." I slurr and fall asleep. _'He loves me...'_

A/N-Sorry 'bout the shortness. I havent had the time! I'm kinda stuck on the last chapter so guys and gals idea's would be helpful! ^^ plz RRA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~Two years on New years!

The next morning, we burn the chain and tell Lady and Trish about us being together.

It's New years afternoon and me and Dante plan to watch the fire works for our two years, six months and twenty four days(According to the old man) together. I'm looking around our room for my- "I took your tie!" Dante yells from down stairs. "Damn! Why? You want me to dress nice and yet you take my only red tie!" I yell back sighing and looking for my blue one. I hear him walk upstairs. "Blue for you." I turn to the door to see Dante. _'Jeez! He looks like a sex god!' _"N-nice suit..." I mumble, looking over his black and red suit. "Y..you know that my red tie cant fit your neck right?" I point out trying to stop staring. "Yeah I know. I'm just gonna wear it around my neck like this." he points to the hanging end of _my_ tie. "You. Look. So. Cute!" His smile punctures each word by his smile growing bigger. "Shut it old man!" I rub my nose and cross my arms, blushing. He walks over and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and growl. "Your tux isnt gonna survive you do know that, right?" he pulls away and growls again. "If you do that then we cant go to firework show and that means no cotton candy." I say and trace a circle on his chest with my claw.

I smirk as I feel him shiver. "No fair." Dante whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Yeah well...Get use to it." I stumble moving away from him to get my blue tie. "Awww...Your no fun. Oh wait scratch that." I sharply turn to him and rub my nose again, blushing. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I ask, glaring at him. "Oh you know. That night when you did that thing with the wire, toothpaste and-"

"Alright get out!" I shout pushing him out. "Nero! Dont be like that! Plus you shouldnt push-"

"Yeah yeah your my elder! Please dont remind me or I'll just have to call the police that you've been sexually harassing a minor." I lean on the door and smile as I hear Dante grunt and go downstairs. I throw my tie on and look at myself once more in the mirror. My hair is a mess, my black and blue suit hasnt been messed up and my arm is uncovered. Good. I fix my hair and reach for my bandage tape. I hold the tape in my hands and stare at it.

"Dont you put that tape-thingy on your arm!" I hear Dante order through the door. "Doesnt matter what people think. Your you, never hide that." I smile as I hear him retreat back downstairs. _'Always the wise idiot...' _I place the tape back on the dresser and head downstairs. "Good. You listened to me for once." I hear Dante smile from the couch. "First and last time." I smile as he gets up and walks to the door. "Ready?" he asks, holding the door open for me. "Yeah." I smile as me and Dante walk to meet Lady and Trish at the boardwalk.

"Doesnt someone look well-groomed." Lady smiles as me and Dante walk over.

"huh?" Dante mumbles, too into his cotton candy. "Hey Lady, hey Trish." I wave, nudging Dante to stop being...Dante. "Wha? Oh hey." Dante laughs and we all shake our heads. "What? It's cotton candy! It's no pizza or sundae but it's sure in the hell close enough!" He shoves a huge piece in his mouth. I sigh but smile. _'I wouldnt have him any other way..'_

"Come on! Come on! Fireworks!" Trish bounces up and down like a small kid. "To the beach!" Dante commands, running ahead with Trish. "Wait up!" me and Lady laugh, running after the two. "Okay, okay. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight here!" Dante says, flopping on a spot of sand. "Gotta admit: Pretty sweet spot." Dante gives his infamous cocky grin. "I do admit." I bend down and place a small kiss on the end of his nose. "Cutie!" Dante smiles, pulling me on his lap with his free hand. "Get a room." Lady mumbles sitting next to Trish beside us. "We got a beach." Dante winks and I brush my nose with my thumb, blushing. "Dont say things like that, perv!" I hit him lightly in the head. The fireworks start and couples and families gather around and in the beach. I'm not really paying attention to the red, blue, white and orange(Lights still flash) fireworks, I'm looking at the lights reflection light up my mates face.

He turns to me and smile a true, loving smile.

_New years is here  
><em>

_Everyones time for cheer  
><em>

_But somehow I cant believe_

_Anyone's any happier then me_

_Anyone getting any more love then I receive_

_You've messed me up Kid…._

_But you're my reason to live_

_My loving Arrow_

_I love you Nero_

Dante sings in his low, sweet voice as his lips become only inches away.

_No matter where we are_

_Or who we're with  
><em>

_Even if your were a far_

_I'd jump a million cliffs_

_I'd cross two million oceans_

_Just to be near you_

_I hate being weak and showing emotion  
><em>

_But I just cant help it_

_I love you too_

I sing softly, kissing my Dante as the tears run down my face. "I love you kid." Dante holds me to his chest. "I love you too." I smile at him through tears.

And as the fireworks come close to ending, I cant help but smile as me and Dante walk home, hand in hand, softly singing.

**A/N- Final ducking lee! All done... Sorry for the wait and hope the ending is worth it**


End file.
